My Crush
by river.in.the.TARDIS
Summary: Jason Grace and Percy Jackson hook up
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin right before dinner. As soon as I knocked on the door it flung open.

"Hey Jace. Need some more help with the ah... Thing?" asked one of Piper's sisters.

I had been going to the Aphrodite kids for help. I have a huge crush on someone at camp. Every time we try to talk I'm at a loss of words. I think it's the way his sea green eyes sparkle in the warm sun... Or maybe it's the way his hair always sits the right way. Yep, you probably guessed it... I have been crushing on the son of Posiden himself!

"Yeah" I replied to the girl standing in the doorway. When I walked in I was pushed into a sitting position on one of the beds.

"So, have there been any more ah... developments?" she asked.

"Well, I still can't talk to him so I think that thinks I'm mad at him if that makes any sense." I frowned.

"Um, why don't you talk to him with a note pad or something? You could like write whatever and then show him!" she seemed to be pleased with her idea. I on the other hand was not. I mean what if my writing was to sloppy and he couldn't read it or if something really serious happened and I needed to tell him verbally! What good would that do?!

It was time for dinner now. As I was about to enter the dining pavilion I spotted the green eyed boy.

I got my food and sat down at my table. I thought about going to talk to Percy but quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

 _Crap!_ I thought _Is this really happening?!_ I saw Percy walking towards my table. Panicking I pulled out a note pad and a pen, quickly scribbled _Hey Jackson_ then held it up.

"Um... Hey, Grace can we talk?" Percy asked

I felt flustered but scribble down _Um sure?_ I slowly stood up and we walked out.

"Where are we going?" it took all of my courage to say and now I had to try hard not to blush.

"To my cabin" He responded slyly

"W-why?" I stuttered now blushing violently.

"Use your imagination" Percy turned and winked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we reached Percy's cabin I could tell that he knew.

"In, now!" he ordered.

I obeyed and walked into the beautiful boys cabin. I walked over to his bed and sat down; Percy followed.

"Do you know why I brought you here Grace?" he asked

"To torture me until I give all of our government's secrets?" I responded jokingly.

He pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. He leaned do to whisper in my ear "I know your secret... Nothing gets passed me."

I gave him a very serious look then said "You know I'm a spy working for the CIA!"

Percy's face became emotionless as he stared down at me. I broke out in a fit of nervous laughter. Percy leaned down and connected our lips into a kiss. It started off innocent but quickly escalated. Percy begged for entrance and I granted it. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. His tongue and mine fitting for dominance. We broke the kiss gasping for air. I looked down and spotted a bulge in his jeans and I began to palm it. He connected our lips with another kiss. I roamed his torso looking for the hem of his shirt. When I found it I struggled to pull it over his head. He followed my lead and took my shirt off.

He looked down at me longingly then said "Ironman's suit is red, Thor's hair is gold, get on your knees and do as your told.

In response I slid out from under him and knelt down. I pulled down his jeans and boxers with one tug. His rock hard penis sprang out and rested on his stomach. I grabbed it in my right hand and pumped it a few times before devouring it. I bobbed my head while swirling my tongue around it. Percy groaned and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He guided my head as I palmed my now erect cock through my pants. Percy through his head back.

"OOH JASON! YEAH!" he screamed in ecstasy.

I looked up at him with a devilish smirk. I stopped bobbing and jumped on him. He flipped me over and took off my pants. My erectile cock now rested on my abdomen. Percy climbed onto me and began to rub out cocks together. I don't know what, but something about it made me feel amazing. He grabbed my dick and started to pump it. Oh my gods it felt amazing! He slowly planted kisses down my body. When he reached my groin he took my balls in his mouth and sucked lightly. Then he moved up to my now throbbing dick. he took it all in his hot wet mouth and bobbed. He played with my balls to increase the pleasure. I through my head back in pure bliss. Percy bobbed faster and I was sent over the edge.

"PERCY! PERCY I'M GONNA-" I screamed before releasing my seed into Percy's mouth. He swallowed it then came back up and positioned me how he wanted. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to do. He licked my ass and rubbed spit over his dick. Slowly he slid his cock into my ass and stayed there so I could adjust. He lingered a little to long and I couldn't take it any more.

"JACKSON ARE YOU GONNA MOVE OR WHAT?" I yelled.

With that he began thrusting in and out of my ass. Occasionally he would squeeze my ass and moan. Percy pulled out of my ass and I whimpered. Then he stuck his fingers in and curved them hitting my prostate. I moaned and turned around to face him. I took his penis in my right and began to jack him off. I pulled his head close to mine and our lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

Percy broke it off before screaming "YEAH! JASON!". He released onto my hand. I lifted it to my mouth as he watched and I licked it clean. We then crashed onto his bed and passed out in bliss.


End file.
